The historically infamous Colt single action machines that won the West, called revolvers, a handgun with a cylinder of several chambers brought, by cocking a hammer, successively into line with the weapon's barrel and discharged with the same hammer. Samuel Colt's invention of the revolver in 1835 marked a great moment in American history—his revolvers were referred to as “The Great Equalizer” because, with a loaded Colt in hand, a frail person could fend off a brute. A double action revolver, which evolved after the single action, is a handgun with a cylinder of several chambers brought, by cocking a hammer or pulling the trigger, successively into line with the weapon's barrel and discharged with the same hammer.
Typically, in a single action revolver, uncocking involves pulling the trigger to release the hammer, releasing the trigger to its forward position and slowly letting the hammer down, thus allowing the pawl (which is pivotally connected by a pin or stud to the hammer and is thus operated by the hammer) to lower so as to be in position to rise when recocked to engage a tooth in the cylinder indexing ratchet to advance the cylinder one chamber.
Typically, in a double action revolver, uncocking involves pulling the trigger to release the hammer and slowly letting the hammer down, and releasing the trigger to its forward position thus allowing the pawl (which is pivotally connected by a pin or stud to the trigger and is thus operated by the trigger) to lower so as to be in position to rise when recocked to engage a tooth in the cylinder indexing ratchet to advance the cylinder one chamber.
Typically, in a double action revolver, cocking the hammer with the thumb causes the trigger to be pulled back toward the handle to put the trigger into firing position (comparable to a single action trigger position) so that only a small trigger travel remains to be pulled by the shooter to fire the revolver. Comparatively speaking, the trigger travel in a single action is less, i.e., traversing less distance, than in a double action revolver.
Some revolvers have more or less functions and features than other revolvers. For example, some Colt single action revolvers can be “fanned,” like in a cowboy movie, to increase the rate of fire, and they have multiple positions for the hammer and pawl which may be described as follows:
(i) down and dangerous (hitting the hammer, which is resting on the firing pin, with a round in the chamber under the hammer can discharge the gun), with the pawl in the low position,
(ii) safety, the hammer is locked back a bit out of touch with the firing pin, with the pawl in the low position,
(iii) load or unload, with the pawl having risen to mid position rotating the cylinder to align with the loading gate, and allowing the cylinder to rotate by hand in one direction to align each chamber successively with the loading gate, and
(iv) fully cocked, with the pawl having risen to top position to align a chamber with the barrel, ready to fire.
The present invention may also be used with another valuable revolver feature called a “Trigger Cocking Double Action” revolver which is described below. The inventor of the present invention is neither a gunsmith nor a machinist by trade. However, the inventor is an avid shooter, passionate about Second Amendment Rights, and an experienced inventor by trade having patented several diverse inventions. The inventor has U.S. Army and civilian experience target shooting and hunting with various hand guns and rifles and, at least when younger, was a dead shot earning a marksman medal in the Army.
It is the ambition of this improved revolver inventor to have this present “Non-Skip Revolver” invention manufactured in superior quality “Non-Skip Trigger Cocking Double Action Revolvers” in 22 mag. and 44 mag. calibers for plinking and hunting, and in a small light weight five shot .38 Spl. for personal protection, and perhaps a licensed manufacturer(s) will offer a special edition set including all three caliber revolvers celebrating the Supreme Court's historic Jun. 26, 2008 Second Amendment Decision.
When you think about the improvement, it brings a modern revolver's functioning in line with a semi-automatic pistol's functioning; when you decock a pistol, it does not skip a round as do revolvers—the innovation brings a key safety and functional advantage of a pistol to a revolver.
In 1891, Andrew Fyrberg invented the “safety lifter” or transfer bar (mentioned below). The present improvement represents another revolver safety advance. Ill-advised as it may be, it is just too tempting to hunters in the blood rush of hot pursuit of game to holster a cocked revolver to avoid skipping a round, for example, if their targeted game wanders off and they don't take their shot. Many a leg has been shot this way. Revolver accidents account for numerous lawsuits against manufactures. With this new safety feature, a hunter can decock, avoid skipping a round and holster safely.